


Dragon Age Inquisition: How to Feed a Bog Unicorn

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: Tales of the Bog Unicorn [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bog Unicorn, Gen, I really like the bog unicorn, More Bog Unicorn shenanigans, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of the Bog Unicorn II - How does one actually feed a Bog Unicorn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Inquisition: How to Feed a Bog Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> More Bog Unicorn shenanigans. Yes, I love the Bog Unicorn (to the point where one of my friends knitted a plush one for me and had me stick a toothpick sword through its head for the proper effect). My second favorite activity is messing with Cullen (with great affection). Inquisitor is a human female mage, therefore Lady Trevelyan. She has a first name, but for purposes of fellow readers wanting to insert their own Trevelyans in this story, I will not be naming her.

DAI: How to Feed a Bog Unicorn

by: Shadow Chaser

 

**Story:**

 

Trevelyan knew that the stable hands were leery of taking care of Soggy, the Bog Unicorn – or if everyone, except Leliana, insisted that it was an undead horse – so she had received a crash course on grooming from the stablemaster in the Hinterlands.

Except there wasn't exactly much to groom on the Bog Unicorn, being undead and all...

So she contented herself with a daily brushing of the creature, who seemed to like the brushing even though it was just skin and jutting bones. She paid extra attention to the creature's hair, a flaming unnatural red, especially since the first time she had taken a brush to it, she had pulled out a chunk which had immediately dissolved in her hands. One of the stable hands that had mustered up the courage to watch her had lost all of her courage and scurried away in fright after that.

She had apologized to Soggy and the horse seemed to toss its head as if to say 'well, it happens.' Soggy's head toss also nearly jammed its sword-for-a-horn into the nearby armory station.

Surprisingly, for a bog creature, especially one who was undead, there was little to no smell emanating from it. She would have thought there was the decayed stench or even the musty smell of the bog itself on the horse, but perhaps it was the same magics that made it stay alive, or come back to life, that kept it from smelling like peat and rotten things.

“He seems to like you,” Blackwall's gruff voice spoke up behind her and she nodded as she absently lifted one of Soggy's legs to check on his shoe. The first thing she had done after deciding to keep the Bog Unicorn was to make sure, even though it was dead, he was properly shoed. Luckily the stablemaster did not seem too disconcerted to horseshoe an undead animal.

“He seems to like those who don't come at him with swords or try to kill him,” she corrected him as she absently checked Soggy's other shoes.

“Point taken,” the Warden conceded, “but the creature has taken an exception to you. I can see it in its posture.” The mission report Blackwall, Dorian, and Solas had given was interesting to say the least, especially the look on Cullen's face. There was also the matter that Trevelyan had noticed that some of the men whom had been sent on the mission skittered away when Soggy bared its teeth at them. They had apparently been the ones who had thought that he had been attacking them instead of helping them chase away the wolves.

She smiled a little, “If you had said you saw it in his eyes, I'd would have laughed.”

“Then I saw it in his eyes,” Dorian's voice called out and Trevelyan nearly lost her footing as she hastily put Soggy's foot down, the horse bolting forward a couple of steps. She turned around in time to see Dorian grinning at them, one of his hands hidden behind his back before flourishing a rotten apple that still had live maggots in them.

“What...is that?” Trevelyan could not help but stare at the disgusting mess and her jaw dropped a little at the sight of Soggy reaching his bony head out, trying to nibble at the rotten apple and maggots.

“Rotten apple and fresh maggots, my fair lady,” Dorian held up the piece of fruit and the undead creature happily nibbled on it, oblivious to the sharpness of its bony mouth jabbing into Dorian's outstretched hand.

Trevelyan was fairly sure that Dorian was feeling every bit of the bone in whatever made up Soggy's nostril, but instead of being discomforted by it, he seemed positively giddy about it. “Yes, I can tell its a rotten apple and maggots...”

“Solas is a bit busy helping Adan with potion requests from Fiona and her mages, but he had mentioned he wanted to try an experiment of sorts with your...creature,” Dorian explained as the Bog Unicorn finished its meal and nudged his hand sharply, wanting more. “Now, now, that's all you get for now. Experiment was a success.”

“What...experiment? That my unicorn eats like any other animal?” she asked as Soggy continued to try to look for more.

“Hearty eater,” Blackwall muttered mostly under his breath and she gave him a sideways glare.

“Nope, that the creature, though not quite of the Fade, but also quite dead, would like dead rotten things instead of something like this-” Dorian brought out a rather large cuboid sugar cube, and the Bog Unicorn shied away from it. “Ah...”

“Good to know...” she absently petted Soggy on his neck and the horse snorted. A thought occurred to her...if the horse ate dead, rotted things, then how did its digestive system process said dead things? And weren't maggots technically alive? Or... she blinked a bit as she quickly glanced back at the Bog Unicorn's rear end...it was the maggots that digested the dead things in Soggy's belly...it had to be. Which meant...

She grimaced a little and saw Blackwell also doing the same, having come to the same conclusion about the same time she had. Her grimace turned into a smile as the horse nudged her with its sharp bony nose. It did not matter...at least they had something that could potentially help with the composting from so many people arriving at Haven. Even if it was a bit...undead.

* * *

It was the few days later that Trevelyan had realized Commander Cullen had been watching the whole experiment Dorian had conducted as she passed by the stables on her way to the smithy and saw him set down a giant wicker basket of something that had flies buzzing around it and the Bog Unicorn happily trot over and began to eat. Little by little, her unicorn was slowly being accepted...maybe a little like her too.

 

~END~


End file.
